


Sex, Love, Control, Vanity

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Sharing, Darkiplier - Character - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark has landed himself in Dark's torture dungeon again, only this time it might be more than he can handle.





	Sex, Love, Control, Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, and it's not gore for once! This is my first time writing porn and also gunplay so please excuse me if it's bad. I also wrote most of this on the way home from a seven hour road trip so it might be incoherent. Anyways I'll put my tumblr in the end notes so you can send me prompts! I may or may not make this a series by the way. Title is from the song Mirrors by Natalia Kills. As always, enjoy!
> 
> Extra warning for a slight mention of necrophilia but no actual necro.

Mark knew he was in trouble this time. 

He'd pissed off Dark big time, and he knew that he was in for a grueling punishment this time. Normally the punishments weren't too bad, but from the look on Wilford's face earlier, Mark knew that it'd be bad this time around.

So here Mark was, standing at the entrance to Dark's room. The egos called it the torture dungeon, but nobody dared to call it that around Dark. The last time Wilford did, he wasn't seen for three days. When he resurfaced, he'd looked shaken and never told anyone what happened.

Mark tried to push that memory out of his mind, as he steeled himself and opened the door to the basement. As he descended down the stairs, he thought of all the possible punishments that Dark could inflict on him. The last time this happened it was just a lot of flogging, which Mark could easily handle again. Sure he had welts all over his ass for a week, but in the end he enjoyed it. God he hoped it'd be flogging again. 

By the time he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Mark wasn't feeling so anxious anymore. Surely Dark wouldn't go overboard. Then again, he was unpredictable, even more so than Wilford.

He stepped towards the center room, unsure of what he was in for. Finally, Dark spoke. 

"You've been a very bad boy, Mark. You know I don't tolerate that," Dark spoke softly, yet firmly.

"Yeah, I know. Just do whatever you're gonna do already. Hopefully it's flogging again," Mark said in a bored tone, crossing his arms.

Dark had a sinister smile on his face, and Mark started to get scared. He only did that when he was up to something bad. God he was fucked. Hopefully literally.

"Oh no, I have something much better in mind for you," Dark smiled as he stepped closer to Mark.

In an instant, Dark had closed the gap between them. He was so close that Mark could feel the heat of Dark's hot breath on his cheek. The tension was thick in the air, and Mark was anticipating whatever he had in store for him. Even if it was extreme. 

Dark leaned in tantalizing close right next to his ear, and spoke. 

"Now get on your knees and suck my cock you filthy whore," Dark whispered calmly.

Mark froze. He didn't know they were going straight to dirty talk this early on. Normally Dark would just straight up punish him, but he seemed to have an actual plan this time. He was fine with just giving Dark a blowjob. Nothing he hadn't done before. But before Mark could move, he was being forcefully shoved on his knees to the ground by Dark in an instant. Mark felt like he had the wind knocked out of him just from that one action. The next thing he knew, one of Dark's hands was in his hair, pulling him painfully up to crotch level.

"Looks like you were too slow. Typical of you though. Now when I command you to do something, you must do it immediately without question. Understand?" Dark was menacing with that sly, devious smile of his.

Mark was feeling feisty today, so he decided to tease Dark for once.

"What if I don't? You gonna punish me again? I can handle some hits," Mark said cockily.

Oh god, there was that smile again. The one that sent shivers down Mark's spine. He definitely fucked up and he knew it. In that moment, he realized that Dark had one arm behind his back, as if he was holding something. Probably just a whip, Mark thought to himself.

But god was he wrong when Dark brought his arm out. What Mark saw made his stomach drop.

Wilford's golden gun, his prized possession. He wondered how Dark even got a hold of it. He'd rather focus on why he had the gun right now instead of how he even got it. Dark saw the look on his face, and his smirk got even bigger.

"Now, be a good boy or I won't hesitate to shoot your brains out," Dark said almost nonchalantly. God this was scary, but actually arousing to Mark for some fucked up reason. 

"You wouldn't," Mark said, trying to act brave. He got his answer when he felt the cold metal of the gun on his forehead.

"Don't even try me Mark. I'd have no problem killing you. You're only good for one thing, and that's being my good little whore," Dark whispered lowly, almost lovingly. As if he was capable of love.

Oh god Mark was actually getting turned on by this. He was way more fucked up than he originally thought. He should be absolutely terrified, but instead he was fully hard already, just with the dirty talk and that damn gun. 

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want. As long as I get to taste your cock," Mark tried to sound confident, but he was still a bit scared.

"Oh you'll get to do that soon. But first, I want you to deep throat this gun, just like you would with me," Dark said as he lowered the gun to Mark's open mouth.

Jesus, this shouldn't be so hot but it was, Mark thought to himself. He was definitely going to hell for liking this. So he obeyed, and slowly took the cold gun into his mouth. It was nothing like giving a blowjob, but Mark was good at that so he just pretended like it was Dark inside of his mouth. He slowly licked into the barrel of the gun, making sure to bob his head slowly up and the length of the weapon, just to put on a show for Dark. After all, he only existed to please him, and only him. Mark opened his eyes for a split second and saw that Dark's erection was already straining in his pants. He looked up at Dark's face, and saw a look of pure lust that he'd never seen before. He certainly didn't expect that, but filed that sight away for other purposes later. Mark focused his attention back on the gun, releasing it from his mouth to lick at the underside of it. He moved his mouth to the side, licking into the trigger hold, right over Dark's finger. Mark could hear Dark take a sharp breath, his hand and the gun shaking. All of a sudden, the gun was gone and thrown haphazardly onto the ground. He leaned back and watched as Dark hastily undid his zipper and pulled out his cock. Of course he wasn't wearing underwear, he never did. Mark felt the familiar tug of his hair as Dark brought him to his heavy, leaking erection.

"God that was hot. You're much better than Wilford at that. Now be a good slut and suck my cock. Let's see if you can take the whole thing this time," Dark said, voice husky with lust.

Now that was a tall order for Mark. Dark was easily the biggest of any of the egos and he'd never been able to take him completely in his mouth. But he'd be damned if he didn't try. Mark slowly took the head of Dark's huge cock into his mouth, making sure to suck on the tip and flick his tongue on the slit. Dark reacted immediately, crying out in pleasure. Both of his hands were in Mark's hair already, pushing him straight onto his cock. Mark sputtered, only halfway down so far. He wasn't sure if he could keep going, but Dark was going to make him do it anyway so he tried to keep up. Dark was fucking his mouth forcefully now, and Mark could barely focus on pleasing him. He was just trying not to straight up choke. But still he persisted, until he finally felt his lips hit Dark's pubic bone. The reaction from Dark was swift. He stilled his hips, moaning deeply and god Mark was getting even harder if that was possible. One of Dark's hands went to the back of Mark's head, holding him in place. Mark was almost choking at this point, hot tears threatening to fall down his face. But god he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. The burn and stretch in his mouth and throat was like nothing else he'd ever felt. Before he knew it, Dark was fucking his mouth again, at a more urgent pace. 

"Fuck, Mark, I'm about to come. Don't swallow it, oh god," Dark grunted out, his voice sounding strained.

Dark's thrusting got even faster, almost inhumanly so, and then he was coming in Mark's mouth. Mark coughed around Dark's cock, throat convulsing around the sheer girth of it. His come was hot in Mark's abused mouth, and god did it feel amazing. Dark's thrusting finally slowed as he mercifully pulled out of Mark's mouth. Mark kept his promise and tried not to swallow Dark's come, but it was hard not to when he loved the taste of it. He waited patiently until Dark's hands roughly pulled him up from the ground and brought Mark's face to his. Dark looked like an absolute wreck already. His hair was strewn about, messy with sweat and so was his face. He had a desperate look on his face, like he wanted more, and his eyes were fully black now. Then Dark brought his mouth roughly against Mark's, shoving it open with his tongue. Mark opened his mouth, and let Dark's come flood into his own mouth. They both moaned in pleasure, Dark's hands roaming over Mark's face. One of Dark's hands gripped the side of Mark's face, and the other was tangled in his soft hair. His come was dripping down Mark's chin and he intensified the kiss, beginning to grind against him, already hard again. Thank god demons had no refractory period, Mark thought. He was in absolute heaven with Dark ferociously kissing him, and the delicious pressure on his own cock through his pants. Eventually, Dark pulled away, looking even more disheveled than before.

"God, just look at you Mark. My come all over your face, your cock so hard for me. I want you to beg me to fuck you like the filthy little whore you are, please," Dark pleaded, sounding desperate again.

"Fuck, you don't need to tell me twice. Please fuck me goddamnit, I want to feel your cock inside of me, filling me up until I can't breathe," Mark was absolutely gone at this point, only thinking about being fucked by Dark. It'd been so long and he'd missed it.

Dark responded by smashing their lips together again, this time picking Mark up in his arms and carrying him over to the bed on the other side of the room. They kissed for a few more moments until Dark broke the kiss and undid marks pants. Little did he know, Mark had already been prepared for this. He figured that he'd get fucked so he'd prepared himself beforehand to make it easier on Dark. When Dark saw that Mark had prepared himself already he let out a long, low groan.

"Of course you already got yourself ready. You're such a slut for my cock aren't you Mark? You ready for my cock?" Dark growled out as he positioned his erection at Mark's entrance.

"Fuck, yeah I am. Please fuck me already I'm so desperate," Mark was nearly crying with need at this point, pleading for Dark to fuck him.

Dark let out another low groan as he finally entered Mark, albeit slowly. Mark immediately tensed up at the pressure, but tried to hold on as Dark fucked into him, inch by agonizing inch. Mark could feel the tension in the air, mixed with the tantalizing scent of sweat and sex. He honestly didn't care if he died at this point, he was already in heaven. Dark sped up, relentlessly fucking him as he grunted and groaned and grabbed at Mark's chest. Mark almost forgot about his own neglected erection, finally took himself into his hand, and breathed a sigh of much needed relief. As mark pumped his cock, Dark's hands were suddenly around his throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off the flow of air. The act sent a shock wave throughout Mark's entire system and went straight to his aching cock. As he gasped for air, Dark sped up even more, almost an inhuman blur as the bed shook. Mark could barely take the pleasure anymore, and his hand was a blur on his needy, leaking erection. 

"I could kill you right now, you know? I could kill you and I'd still keep fucking your lifeless body. You're that good to me, you're my perfect little slut," Dark gritted out, increasing his hold on Mark's neck, all of a sudden bottoming out and stopping. 

"Oh fuck, Daddy!" Mark screamed, his vision going white with the intensity of his orgasm. He was acutely aware of Dark screaming as well, finally coming inside of him, his hot come filling him up.

Dark's grip loosened on Mark's throat, and he collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Mark finally came down from his orgasm, absolutely wrecked and finally able to breathe. His throat was a dark mess of bruises and his entire body was littered with bloody scratches. He then realized that Dark was stroking his face, cooing softly in his ear.

"I thought this was supposed to be a punishment?" Mark scoffed.

"Well it was going to be, but I just got caught up in the moment. Seeing you suck off that gun just did me in y'know?" Dark said, lazily stroking Mark's face. Only now did he realize that they both still had their shirts on. So much for being naked this time. 

"I honestly didn't think it'd be that hot, but oh well. Guess we can mark that down as another one of my endless kinks," Mark laughed, cradling Dark's face in his hands.

A long moment passed, until Dark broke the silence.

"So, what was with you calling me daddy at the end there?" Dark smirked.

"Oh, uh that just came out of nowhere," Mark blushed and looked away, embarrassed. 

"Well I guess we can explore that another time then," Dark said tenderly as he leaned in for another kiss.

Maybe Mark could get used to the torture dungeon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me at http://irlseaborne.tumblr.com/ to give me feedback and prompts!


End file.
